Generational Love
by lorracorra
Summary: It seems that besides being father and son, Jareth and young Antony have nothing in common. Until Sarah and her roommate are forced Underground; does pining for a mortal girl count as a similarity?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, I love Labyrinth and I am trying something new. This story focuses on Jareth chasing Sarah's heart . Meanwhile Jareth's son, Antony, and his relationship with a mortal girl and her nephew will be investigated as well...**_

_**Rhea Handel: Light brown skin, hazel eyes, 19 years old.  
**__**Javarion Handel: light brown skin, dark brown eyes, 5 years old.  
**__**Prince Antony "Tony": Pale skin, green eyes that shift from blue to brown at times, black hair, Fae Prince and ruler of Kamira, Jareth's son, around 27 years old  
**__**Kordaes: Pale skin, violet eyes, blonde hair, Prince Antony's cousin  
**__**Jareth: You know him  
**__**Sarah: You know her, 20**_

_**Those are the main characters. Now, onto the story! **_  
_

**Capitulo Uno**

******Sarah**

I leaned over and grabbed the small red leather bound book hastily, as not to wake my roommate, Rhea. Tucking a strand of black behind my ear I fingered the aged pages to the dog-eared line of text I'd memorized only three years ago.

_'YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!' _

Those simple six words had ended an extremely complex night, one in which I still doubted its existence. Maybe I dreamed the whole thing. Hm, yeah, I can just hear the arrogant bastard now, whining about how I'd just insulted his being and how I'm flattering myself by believing I have that much creativity.

"Mm, wha' time izzit?" My roommate slurred, still intoxicated with sleep. She rested her weight on her elbow, her brown hair mussed and falling softly on her shoulders. She looked like a little girl in her black thermal pajamas, her midriff showing a bit. She slid out from under her grey silk sheets and made her bed. Then, twirling her way over to me she sat cross-legged on the edge of my bed, a small smile on her lips.

"O-right, I'm up. What are we doing today?" she asked with her quiet enthusiasm.

It was Saturday, our only free day from work and we usually spent it together. Most people knew me as the infamous 'Ice Queen', but Rhea didn't have a hard time getting attention from boys, not that she wanted it.

See, last year when I met Rhea I was at a club with my first and last serious boyfriend, Erran. It was a real racy place but he really wanted to get me to 'let loose' and have fun. Anyway, our waitress nearly broke my heart as she stumbled around in a pair of too-tall heels and too-short shorts, spilling our martinis. She started crying an apology to us, her makeup-caked face streaming with tears. Moved, I pulled her aside and asked her exactly why she was doing this, and she told me she needed the money to take care of her 4 year old nephew. That's when I got her to come live with me in my apartment, and I'm glad I did.

I closed the 'Labyrinth', tucking it back into the drawer of the nightstand that stood between our two twin beds. Stretching, I pulled my white nightgown over my head and sighed.

"I don't know, what do you wanna' do, Rhe?" I asked, fresh out of ideas for once. The mall was our usual hangout, but I don't get paid 'til next Tuesday. The moment I saw Rhe's face light up, I knew she had a place in mind.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo. I mean, Toby and Javarion been beggin' to go for a while" she trailed, subtly asking my permission. I let my nod and my leaving to wake said boys answer her tacit question.

Toby was all too eagar to share his room with Javarion, and since they were the same age I could see why. Ever since the Labyrinth Fiasco, Toby has been restless, and the main reason I let him tag along with me was because I had to explain to him what exactly had happened while not giving our trip Underground away; disbelief would be the mildest consequence should that ever happen.

Toby and Jay stayed home all day, in the mornings watched by me while Rhea worked night shifts at a local restaurant, and in the daytime watched by Rhe while I worked mornings. This would be a rare occasion where they'd get to go out. I couldn't wait to give them the good news.

**Sarah**

"Rhe what's that thing up dere'?" Javarion asked, pointing up at a small bird scaled its cage by beak. Rhea kissed his hand and whispered the animal's name as if imparting unto him a secret.

After that, he and Toby ran up to the cage and began cawing madly, their curly blonde and braided brown heads tossed back in boyish laughter. I saw that Rhe was smiling at them, her hazel eyes glittering as she held a finger to her lips.

Clad in fitted jeans, a red tank top, and her usual leather jacket, she'd tied a few strands of hair back on either side to form a knot atop her mass of long, curly brown hair. I'd already seen a few meaningful glances thrown in her direction, no wonder why. For a long while we two just stood there, enjoying each other's company.

"Sarah Williams I don't think-" she started suddenly, her feet making circles in the dirt beneath us before jerking her head up.

"Did you see that?" she cried, looking frantically all around her. I glanced around and saw nothing, bewildered. She was getting pretty upset.

"Right behind you there's...just look!" she ordered, and I turned to where a snow white barn owl sat perched on the cage where Toby and Javarion were just moments ago. What the Hell was going on? My stomach nearly dropped and I turned to grab Rhea's hand.

"Keep your eyes on that Barn owl" I warned through gritted teeth, stopping at the base of the cage to hold out my arm. As if on cue the owl flew out towards me, transforming on the way down. In all his glory stood Jareth, King of the Goblins.

**Sarah**

Sitting on the soot floor of the cell, it dawned on me that maybe I hadn't taken the best approach with Jareth. Yes, I hadn't seen the bastard in 5 years but I can't believe he's gotten so bitter. I shouldn't have slapped him, that's for sure. Maybe then he'd have told me something about Toby or Javarion. Rhe, I pulled her into this, too. I hope she's okay. Luckily, she got put in a much more decent cell than mine one level upstairs from mine.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. How did he find me? What did he want this time? What was he going to do to Toby and Jay? I hate that I have to sit here and do nothing while they may be suffering or something. Shit this is all my fault. I lowered my head, my hair falling in a curtain around my face and tried to think of a way to escape this six by six.

**Antony**

I strode down to the cells confidently, sensing untapped magic near. Row after row lay empty until I finally reached the source: A mortal girl no more than 20 summers old. Her petite form seemed to fold in on itself as she had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head in her lap. I sniffed the air again and nearly drowned as her magic enveloped me, crackling in the air around us.

"Arise, girl!" I hissed, startling her.

Her hazel cat-shaped eyes widened and she shakily obeyed. She wore those clingy trousers Aboveground females were so fond of and a small shirt and leather jacket in my favorite color. So she has sweet taste in clothing. If nothing else, it'll make taking her magic that much more easier; at least she'll be something to look at.

"What are you going to do to Javarion?" she asked quietly.

I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer. "What am I to do with whom?"

"My nephew, he's a child" she offered.

I smirked. Ah, yes, the little brown boy. "My Father has him. I believe he and another child made a pact with him to stay here as denizens of the Underground" I told her.

"For what price?" she asked, dread in her voice.

"Just their magic of course. Father will take their magic and turn them into Goblins" I said simply.

"Goblins?" she gasped, horrified.

"...Yes, goblins. Now, come wi-" I started, taking her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you unless you bring them back to me...human" she protested, jerking her hand away from me.

"And why would I do that?" I growled, jerking her back towards me.

"Because...please, just...I'll give you..._something_ in exchange" she bargained, her eyes desperate.

"Oh?" I smirked, interest piqued. I gave the young girl a once-over, then added huskily.

"How about your magic?" I suggested, and she stared ahead blankly.

"Why is magic so important? Never mind, I accept. Just bring me my nephew and his friend" she demanded hastily.

I lifted a brow. "I can only bring you one of them, since I'm only getting one girl's magic after all" I chuckled, loving the unease that crept onto her face.

"Just one? Well...bring me...bring..." she faltered

"Tick tock, _Rhea_" I teased, willing her mind to give me her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked timidly.

"I know, and will know, much more about you. Now choose or I will for you" I snapped, getting impatient.

"M-my Nephew! Bring my nephew" she sighed, tears in her eyes. _Forgive me Sarah_, her mind lamented.

Smirking, I left her in a heap in her cell, her knees up to her chest, almost the same position she was in before I came, the only difference being her eyes; they now held tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's some more for ya. If I didn't say this last chapter, I really LOVE reviews, so please feed me. With reviews, I mean; by no means am I insinuating I need physical nourishment, ah, I'll shut up. I don't own Labyrinth, k? Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Sarah**

I heard the familiar clicking of heels and tried to go back to the pitiful resting I'd just been calling sleep. Groggily, I turned on my side, my face buried in my once pale arms; they were now grimy from all the soot I've been lying in. I was glad I had on my old frayed jeans and a red Samhain sweatshirt because maybe that'll deter him. I remember all too well just how much sexuality practically oozed from King High and Mighty. I doubt he'll be trying to put the moves on me this time though, if his earlier actions were anything to go by. I mean, I slapped him and next thing I knew I'm in a dungeon being led to my and Rhe's cells.

The clicking is getting louder now and I rise with a sigh. No use trying to feign sleep, it's not like it would work, and besides, I'm not afraid of this jerk. Just as I suspected, Jareth finally strides in front of my cell, a big stupid smirk on his face.

"What? Have you already come to torture me?" I snapped, not liking the tense silence that was forming between us. He took the bait with a snarl.

"Oh no, precious. I've just come to inform you that you will not be leaving this time around. Now that I've inadvertantly gotten you here again, I shall make you pay for what you have done to this kingdom." he hissed.

I worked my gaze up from black boots, black breeches, a crimson poet's shirt, black blazer, and fierce, sharp features to meet his dual-colored eyes. No way in Hell he just said what I think he did. Don't tell me his high-ass is worked up over petty revenge, something I had to do 5 years ago to get my baby brother back. I set my jaw and leveled him with a glare.

"Oh really? Pay how?" I asked tersely. By the way his mouth shifted into a smirk I lost some of my bravado. A moment of silence told me he wasn't going to answer. I decided to change the subject.

"Where's Toby, Javarion and Rhea? What have you done to them?" I accused.

His scowl was back as he took a step through the bars of the cell as though he were a ghost. He stood just inches from where I sat kneeling, and I had to look away from the pensive gaze he bore into me. Bastard.

"Tobias has returned home, to a pair of parents who don't know you ever existed. He is safe...for now. However, should you decide not to cooperate with me, he...let's just say he'll find himself facing some gruesome nightly visions." Jareth threatened.

"You would plague a little boy with nightmares just to get back at me? You really are a freak, a monster!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. He seemed unaffected, so I continued, defeated.

"You...you didn't tell me where Rhe and Jay were" I pointed out halfheartedly. I just couldn't get past the fact that Jareth had actually sent Toby home and now nobody up there Aboveground knew who I was. Maybe he was lying. Only one way to find out; I'm gonna' have to stall the bastard until I can find a way to get back home and save us all. I'll play his stupid games and beat him at them, just like I did before.

"My son has them. You do know my son, don't you? No? Well, perhaps that is for the best. He can be...ruthless...coldhearted when he has his mind set on something, and right now, it's set on that friend of yours' magic, as well as her pup's magic, too. Don't know how they'll fare after all is said and done, though..." Jareth mused casually.

He has a son? Since when, and with whom? Oh, why do I care! If his kid is as evil as Jareth says than I'll have to get us out of this mess quick before she or Javarion gets hurt. And what's this about magic? I feel like my head is about to explode, I've got so much to take in. I took a breath; _Just focus Sarah..._

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, feigning capitulation. Jareth shrugged, and next thing I knew we were in a room, a grand and luxurious room. From the large chandelier light in the middle of the ceiling, the sprawling white canopy bed, black walls and carpeted floor, and huge vanity on the wall opposite the bed, to the crimson chest at the foot of the bed and the walk-in closet with its door still ajar, through which I could see many gowns. I turned to Jareth as he glided across the room and leaned on one of the walls.

"Sarah, let there be no ill will between us." he declared, and my eyes widened.

"But...but all that stuff you j-just said about-" I stuttered.

"Disregard everything I've just said. I mean young Tobias no harm, and you will see that since you will be staying here forever, it will be best he forget about him. I mean, you don't want him longing for a sister whose family doesn't know existed, feeling an emptiness all his life, do you?" Jareth murmured accusingly.

"Of course not! But who said I was staying here forever?" I snapped.

"Why, your dear brother, of course." Jareth smirked.

"No, Toby would never-" I started, but then realized that he was just a little kid; he could and would do anything if it meant a good time.

"You see Sarah, Tobias was under the assumption that he and his little brown friend would be staying in a magical land of adventure and imagination...for the mere price of the brown child's magic and Tobias'...older...sister." he trailed.

I nearly vomitted. "What did you tell him to make him...give me away?" I wanted to know.

"I merely mentioned how his young sister left me destitute and...heartbroken so long ago, and how happy it would make me if she were restored to me, is all" he said with another smirk. He pushed himself off the wall and stood before me in the doorway.

"It won't be so bad, Sarah, living as Queen. Besides, your little brother is depending on you. So...what say you?" he pressed, eyebrows lifted to high Heaven.

"I..." I couldn't even say it, so I simply nodded. Hell it is...for now.

"Good" he clipped, making to leave.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing his arm. Upon his scrutiny of said appendage I released him as if scorched on contact and blushed.

"What about my friends, the ones your son took?" I cringed, still not over the fact such a relative existed.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you, precious. My son and I haven't been on good terms for quite some time now. His kingdom, Kamira, is right of ours, and he is sure to have your friends there now." Jareth said lackadaisically.

"Well you will let me see them, won't you?" I demanded.

"Sarah..." He began.

"Let me see them or we have no deal!" I said firmly.

Suddenly Jareth had me by my throat against the post of the bed, the intricate carvings in the oak digging into my back. His burning glare held me captive as his lips thinned into a narrow line.

"You will make no such demands of me, your king. I tried to be lenient, but if this is the way you want things, so be it! From now on, you shall address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness', nothing else. You will not speak unless spoken to, and you _will_ obey me, do you understand, little girl?" he hissed, and I trembled.

"Y-yes" I whimpered.

"Yes, _what?_" he ground.

"Yes, Majesty" I whispered, my head low so he wouldn't see the tears.

Satisfied, he let me drop roughly to the floor, slamming the door shut and clicking it locked. I hugged my waist and wept bitterly. So much for that 'Iron Will' I thought I'd gained.

**Antony**

The pup grinned at me as if there was a prize for the biggest, and I groaned. So he's one of _those _little humans. He sat next to his aunt in the clearing, his dark eyes wide. I'd taken them both from my Father's castle to mine, and then into the forest where I'd rid them of their magic. I had to do this here because here I would have no distractions. The girl was first, seeing as her magic was the most tantalizing.

"Come here, girl" I ordered.

"If you know my name, why won't you use it?" she griped, her small nose wrinkling in distaste. I grinned.

"Come here, _Rhea_" I corrected. she obediently acquiesed.

"Lie down." I told her, sighing at her wariness.

"You have my word I will not defile you in the presence of your nephew" I promised, "...that comes later" I whispered.

Her tensing up showed me I'd effectively set her on edge. Mortal girls.

I watched as Rhea lay flat on her back, her knees bent upwards. Her shirt had risen, giving me a jolt as I caught sight of her smooth, light brown midriff. Focus, you idiot. Get the magic, and be done with this little woman. However, I couldn't ignore the way the sun glistened on her soft skin, her brown bangs matted to her forehead with mild sweat, full lips parting slightly. I quickly glanced away.

Placing my hands on her wrists, I began to pour a little of my magic in her in order to coax hers out. All went well for a few minutes as I pressed a little magic into her, and some of hers came flowing into me. Then I heard her whimper.

Distracted, I opened my eyes to see hers shut tightly as if in pain. She bit down on her lip as more power left her, and I smirked; never said it wouldn't hurt, but I could take the pain. Too bad she couldn't. I focused again, ignoring her whines and gestures until she started doing something that made me freeze.

In all my twenty seven summers in the Underground I have _never_ seen anyone react to my taking their magic like this before, be it male or female. This little vixen had begun squirming against the ground, tears streaming from her face. Coupled with occasional shrieks, she was a writhing vision before me. Surely she couldn't be in that much pain...

All too soon I felt my magic leaving me...rushing right into that girl! She quickly rolled onto her side, breaking contact, and just as I was to turn her back onto her back, large baby brown eyes pleaded with me.

"Please, don't! It...it hurts, please no more. I don't mean to...to go back on our deal, but it hurts so much, and I..." she cried, breaking into sobs.

I sat back on my haunches, calculating if this was merely a ruse. No, she was pure I could tell that much. I willed her mind to show me her intentions.

And found I couldn't.

She had taken my magic, I couldn't read her mind anymore. I tried again in vain, and again, but I could sense nothing. A moment later she lifted her eyes to mine, a peculiar expression on her delicate face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Oh nothing, love, just that your magic has now increased ten-fold thanks to your distracting me" I grumbled.

Petite hands flew to her hips as she stood brazenly.

"Now look, mister, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just keep bein' all rude to me! If I'm going to be giving you my precious magic, then you better start being a little more appreciative, 'kay? That goes for my nephew, too. And another thing, you almost killed me trying to get that magic. You could've warned me, you know! And how long are we going to stay here in this forest? You don't live out here, do you?" she asked, taking a breath.

Before she could start up again, I stood.

"That will be quite enough" I said icily. She really does talk entirely too much. And here I thought her to be a quiet one, but the only quiet one was the little pup she refered to as her nephew.

"We will go to my castle where you may rest. Tonight, we will try again, that way you may get home as soon as possible" I gritted.

She nodded, picking up her nephew and baring some of her back to me, her creamy skin making my breath catch. Blaming it on the fact that she was merely different from all the pale women I've been with, I pushed my desire aside and mounted up on the horse, the girl and child walking alongside me.

_/

**A/N: Please review, thx in advance...**

**LorraCorra**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Labyrinth. Here's chapter three for ya'; Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Tres

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

I willed my eyes open and groaned. There was something warm and soft next to my cheek, and I snuggled into it with a smile. Coupled with the silk sheets, it was a fabulous greeting after a wonderful night's sleep. The warm thing brushed past my throat and fingered my lips...Hold on...

"Ja-Majesty?" I hissed, scooting away from him as quickly as I could.

He caught my waist and smiled maliciously.

"Now, now, Precious. One would think you didn't want to see me the way you've neglected to greet your king properly" he tutted.

"Wha-what?" I stammered, my heart pounding as I settled myself at the opposite edge of the bed.

Jareth stood, his shirtless form and tight black breeches giving him a relaxed look. I didn't calm a bit as he made his way over to me.

"Well? What say you?" he asked softly, expectantly. I wet my lips.

"Good morning..." I said weakly.

"Sarah..." Jareth sighed, his eyes closed and teeth clenched. Uh oh.

"Good morning, your Majesty" I added hastily.

"Sarah...don't _ever_ do that in my presence again" He hissed.

"Huh?" I was genuinely confused. What had I done wrong now?

I really was trying to accept my fate; I knew it was not likely that I was going back home, so I might as well make the best of the situation. Who knows? Maybe I might get something worthwhile out of it all. What I was _not _trying to do, however, was piss this bastard off. So what had I done wrong?

"Sarah, don't...do what you just did before you spoke...with your mouth" He struggled.

I lowered my eyes in thought, wetting my lips.

"That!" he whispered fiercely, gripping my shoulders.

"Lick my-"

"Yes!" he said, his eyes slits.

"Why?" I asked; this guy really is crazy!

"You...do not know what it does to me. I suggest, for your sake, that you not do that, lest you make me do something I might regret" He said, a twinge of something strange in his voice.

Oh, I see. The jerk's getting turned on, but if that's the case, why warn me? I'm sure he's not above rape...could he be? Maybe I have been a little hard on him.

"Okay, whatever. I won't do it anymore. Is there something you needed?" I asked in the politest tone I could muster.

"Yes. At the end of the week, you will be attending our Engagement Ball. If you have any requests, give them to me now and I shall see what I can do" he sighed.

"En-engagement Ball? Those kinds of things involve...dancing, right?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

"Yes...Is there a problem, Precious?" Jareth drawled, an eyebrow raised to high Heaven.

"...I..." shame flooded my body as I felt the sting of embarrassment. Who am I kidding? I don't know the Cha-Cha from the Charleston, no way am I gonna' survive this ball thing.

"Sarah...answer your king" Jareth now demanded.

"...I can't dance, _alright_?" I cried, irritated; leave it to him to be a bastard about things.

I toyed with the hem of my grimy sweatshirt before glancing back up at Jareth, wanting so badly to slap that smirk off of his face. He makes me so sick! Really, to think that I had actually fallen in love with him, and still...am in love with him. But I'd be a fool to think that such a capricious character could ever love me in return.

"It's not fair" I mumbled, swiping furiously at the moisture trying to hightail it down my cheeks. A cruel hand caught mine.

"What's not fair, love?" he asked, pressing my hand to his lips gently.

How could I tell him? How could I let him know how much it hurt to feel inferior? To feel like he'll always be too good for me, that he'll always be perfect and I'll not be worth the dirt beneath his feet?

"Sarah, stop that line of thought this instant!" Jareth suddenly ordered, making me jump slightly.

"Huh?" I asked, then cringed. "You dog! How could you? How could you _read my mind without my permission?"_ I cried indignantly. Of course he would take the one privacy, the solace of my mind, away from me. What the hell is that, some low-blow show of dominance?

"Sarah, refrain from raising your voice to me. I merely wanted to find what was ailing you...I can't bear to see you cry" he added softly.

_Bullcrap._ "You couldn't just ask me what was wrong?" I simmered.

"I did, and had you answered me I would not have had reason to pry into your mind" He countered.

"Well maybe I didn't answer you because I didn't want you to know what I was thinking" I said, my voice breaking.

Jareth tilted his head, blonde hair framing his face beautifully; Too good for me. I turned away with a growl.

"Sarah..." as if defeated, he let his shoulders slump and aborted whatever sentence he was about to begin.

There was an awkward silence between us, and I took my hand back away from him.

"If you truly feel so strongly about your inability to dance, I can arrange for you to learn a simple waltz for the Ball" Jareth told me icily.

"Who would teach me? One of your goblins?" I whispered, trying to lighten the mood. How can he go from cruel to kind and back again?

"No, I will be instructing you. I will send breakfast to your rooms, and I want you to meet me in the courtyard after you finish" he said, hands behind his back.

"Anything else, Majesty?" I asked, cutting my eyes.

"Ah yes. There are kimonos in your closet, they're all the rage in the Underground these days, you may want to wear one of them seeing as a bath is in order for you" he said slyly.

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, Majesty" I thanked him as he walked out the door, making sure to lick my lips.

* * *

**Rhea**

**

* * *

**

How did I get into all this mess? Really, I've got to figure a way to get out of here. But first I have to find Sarah and Toby, see if they're alright. I didn't want to leave Toby behind, but that man left me no choice. That man...

I glanced up from my seat in the corner of the room, leaning against the black walls and nestling my bare feet into the soft black carpet, to see the man leaning against the wall opposite me, his large bed separating us. Under his pensive gaze I shrank back, instinctively pulling my knees up for protection. I pressed my chin into my lap, remembering all too well when I'd been in these situations.

I can't help it that I can't stand up for myself, it's just that since my older sister Moryonne and I were in that group home when we were little, she's always protected me. When she died, I made a promise to take care of her son, Javarion, but now it looks like I'm doing a lousy job. I turned to where he lay curled up on the carpet next to me and took him into my arms, his small brown arms wrapping around my neck.

"You coddle him too much." Came the cruel voice.

"And I suppose you could do better" I murmured into Jay's hair, the brown braids tickling my cheek.

"Yes, I could, but alas I don't have any pups of my own, you know...nor do I have any interest in gaining any at the moment" he added as if anticipating my next question.

I finally looked up at him, tipping my head back warily. "Who are you? If I might ask..." I added; I certainly don't want to offend him after what he's done to me yesterday.

He pushed himself off the wall, his shirtless form lean and pale in the dimly lit room, dark hair cascading past his waist as he made his way over to me. I froze and stared directly into his bright green eyes and watched him bow in front of me.

"My apologies, my Lady. Prince Antony, Lord of Kamira." He smirked, taking my hand in his and kissing my wrist. I jerked my hand back as if I'd been burned.

"Please don't..." I said, wringing my hands with downcast eyes.

The Prince laughed and went back over to the wall, leaving me to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach and the blush on my cheeks.

Javarion stirred in my lap and I smiled down at him, glad for the diversion from the Prince and his demanding eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait. Expect the next chapter soon, as in the next day or two. I really need some reviews, I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right, am I putting enough detail, too little dialogue, what what what? lol. Really, though, I would like to know what people reading my story think of it. Thanks in advance,**

**LorraCorra**


End file.
